Amy in Love
by 39CluesStrangerThingsFan-Star
Summary: My very first written fic. Very cringey. Read at your own risk.


**As a warning. This was written 2 years ago, after I read the Cahill vs. Vespers series. Be warned: It's cringey. Really cringey. I don't even care for your reviews, it's that bad. I'm going to put all five, six short chapters in this one chapter so...lets go.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Amy Cahill was deciding what to wear when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Oh, hi Jake."

"Yes."

"Ok."

"See ya."

"Love you too."

Jake Rosenbloom was her boyfriend. Okay not quite. They knew they loved each other. Even though her former boyfriend Evan Tolliver died while fighting off vespers, Amy wasn't quite ready to move on.

She went back to deciding what to wear on her date. Her first date with Jake.

* * *

Chapter 2.

Jake Rosenbloom was getting ready to go out. He wanted to make sure Amy was still up to it so he picked up his phone and dialed her number.

She picked up.

"Hi Amy. It's me, Jake."

"Were still on for tonight right?"

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 kay?"

"Ok."

"Uh ya see ya!"

"I love you."

Jake hung up. He finished putting on casual but cool clothes.

On his way out he told his father and brother, Atticus, that he was going out with Amy Cahill. Atticus had to stifle a giggle.

* * *

Chapter 3.

Amy tried to walk past Nellie Gomez, her au pair, and her brother, Dan.

She stopped in her tracks when Nellie said, "Where you going kiddo?"

"Um out?"

"With Jake Rosenbloom!" called Dan.

"How'd you know!"

"Atticus texted me."

"Good luck kiddo." Nellie ushered her out the door.

Amy was glad she escaped Dan. She was even glader when Jake pulled up in his convertible.

She climbed into the front passenger seat. Jake welcomed her with a warm "Hey." Amy returned his welcome with a smile.

* * *

Chapter 4.

When Amy and Jake arrived at the Tier it was slighty before 7:45. Jake told her it was perfect for he had their dinner reservations at 7:45.

During dinner Jake asked Amy if there was a movie she wanted to see.

"I really wanted to see River Love."

"Okay. We'll see River Love."

River Love was a sweet, really mushy love story. While they were watching Amy felt Jake starting to put his arm around her then pull it back. Amy could tell he was ready to start dating.

* * *

Chapter 5.

After the movie Amy suggested they go to the park.

when they got there Amy told Jake to stay in the car with her. He listened with a quizzical look.

"Listen Jake," she started. "I know we love each other but, your the only one showing your true feelings."

"Amy I," started Jake.

Amy didn't let him finish before she leaned over to kiss him.

When they finished their kiss Jake asked Amy, "Is it official?"

"Yea I guess just I'm not ready to get engaged yet."

Jake dropped her off at her house. Amy kissed him as she got out and dropped a box in his lap.

"Bye." she called.

Bye Ames." came the reply.

* * *

Chapter 6.

It was 11:00 o'clock when Amy crept into the house. She tried to be quiet, but Nellie came up to her.

In a comforting voice Nellie asked, "How was it kiddo?"

"I don't know if I'm ready, but me and Jake are dating."

"Your dating my best friends brother," squealed Dan.

"Yes, Jake is my boyfriend."

"Amy, since when do you have another boyfriend." came a familiar british voice.

"Ian," Amy yelled, "I told you the first time. Since none of your business!"

"Okay guys." Nellie said, "let's let Amy get to bed."

"Nite."

"Goodnight Amy."

"Nite kiddo."

* * *

Chapter 7.

When Amy awoke she felt refreshed.

"Amy," called Nellie, "Jake's on the phone."

Amy jumped up and ran to the phone.

"Hi Jake."

"Hey Ames," came the reply, "want to go school shopping."

"On Saturday."

"Baby, it's Sunday."

"Ok sorry. And don't call me baby."

"Ok fine."

"Sorry I'm still tired."

"Ok pick you up in 30."

"Yeah I'm still in pjs though."

"Okay love you."

"Love you too."

Amy hung up and went to get dressed. She picked out a sweater and jeans. She needed new clothes for school but had a feeling Jake didn't want to go shopping.

Anything could happen with Amy and Jake.

Anything at all.

Amy was in LOVE!

* * *

 **Well...forgot to say, it's not edited at all. And it's actually 7 chapters. The good thing is, even if it's not edited, it better than AJ's. At least in my opinion. Let me know what you think, if you read this far. Again, this was my very first every written fic.**


End file.
